


Seeing Sonders

by ghibligyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibligyu/pseuds/ghibligyu
Summary: Kang Taehyun could just only see black and white unless a person genuinely cares for him. But then finds himself helping Beomgyu which he could vividly see sonders within him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyun's been really tired of seeing everything in black and white.. He could only see colours if someone is really genuine to him. Like his friends Soobin and Kai.

"Ugh, why would i have to wait for Huening for hours just so i could cross the road, damn stoplights" nagged by Taehyun out cold standing outside of Huening Kai's house.  
"Hey! when will you be done? It's freezing cold out here" he said freezing because winter have just began.  
"I told you to come inside! Don't nag at me because it's still early" Kai's response while opening the door and still brushing his teeth.

'Finally colors' said by Taehyun on his mind because he just saw Huening Kai. The colors could only last for 3 minutes when the person who's genuine to him is out of sight.

"What? You have just woke up? Look at you still brushing your teeth" said by him while laying down on Huening Kai's bed.  
"Nah I'm done, i'll just have to wear my uniform" while going to his closet to change..

After taking the bus and crossing the road they finally arrived at school and see Soobin who's waiting for them in the gate.

"How's the sem break?" Soobin casually asked his friends.  
"Yooo it's really fun! I've got the chance to play at arcade with my cousins, shopping, play video games and sleep!" Kai said enthusiastically.  
" 'Bout you Tyun?" Soob asked the other.  
"No colors" he thrifty said.  
"Oh" the only thing that soob could actually say.  
"HUH?? I thought.. you and your parents are going to stay at your hotel? Shopping? Skiing??" the other asked looking so concerned.  
"Yeah, something came up with business so they needed to go out of town" Tyun said coolly even though he's really upset.  
"You Soob?"  
"Ah.. me and yeonjun went out on picnic dates every noon." Soob stated shyly.  
"OOOOHHHH" teased by the two.

Even if he doesn't want to believe it, in front of his eyes.. his parents are fading.. he's been really sleepless every night about this.

Classes passed by and finally it's their their last class now. But after the teacher entered the classroom he has someone with him.. A transfer student maybe..?

"Sir, is that your son?" The class clown asks loudly. Looking so stupid because it's a transfer student obviously..

"No, Ahh so class.. for today i'm going to introduce you your new classmate."  
"Mr. Choi, please introduce yourself" giving the transfer student a chance to introduce himself and say his name in front of the class.

"Oh he has the same surname as you" Kai whispered to Soob but his voice is loud enough for Tyun to hear it.  
"Maybe he's your long lost brother" Kai giggled.  
"Yeah and so should Yeonjun" Soob is really done with this kid.  
"Wait if Yeonjun is your brother.. then why is he your boyriend??" More giggling from Kai.  
"This kid.." Soobin is so done with him, enough to choke him.  
"SHUT IT, YOU TWO" when Tyun spoke they finally had enough.

But still.. the whole class is waiting for the shy kid to introduce himself..


	2. Chapter 2

The class was patiently waiting for the shy guy to introduce himself..

Then he looked at Mr. Shin, their homeroom teacher as if he already understand what the new boy meant.

Still, the room is so quiet and awkward between them and the new student.

Then Mr. Shin just- "Oh right.." "That was so stupid of me"  
The class heard their teacher mumbling.

"Alright class.. He is Choi Beomgyu. He will be your classmate from now on." Stated by Mr. Shin

"What? Is he that shy for Mr. Shin to introduce him to the whole class?" Mumbled by Soob to his friends.  
"If I knew Mr. Shin would've introduce the student. I should've play shy on the first day." Stated by Kai.  
"LOL Shy? You? Kai Kamal Huening? Is that even a joke?" Soob said holding his laughter.  
"You can't even shut your mouth for a second, LOL." Tyun added. Making Kai feeling betrayed by his friends.

"..And yeah this is a sensitive topic but I need to say this, He, Beomgyu couldn't talk.. He is not a mute but he cannot talk due to personal reasons.. So please be good to him. He can clearly understand what y'all are saying. Right Beomgyu?" The teacher is careful to what he is saying because it is clearly a sensitive topic for all of them.

Beomgyu smiled timidly and nodded as a response.

And now the class is in awe to what Mr. Shin have just said.

"Yeah I take back what I've said." Soob whispered.

"So class, for now I"m going to dismiss you early due to emergency meeting." Making the mood of the class lift up again.  
"But Sir wait.." stated by Tyun. Even his friends are shocked that he spoke.  
"What is it Taehyun?" Mr. Shin asked back.  
"Why did you brought him to the classroom this late? He missed all of the classes."  
"Ah, he and his parents arrived late here in the city. And since he's already here, might as well to introduce him to his classmates. So it'll be not so awkward for all of us." Mr. Shin's genuine response.  
"Ohh" the whole class' expression due to their teacher's explanation.

"If there are no questions left. You can go out. Class dismissed." The teacher stated.

The whole class left the room one by one. Then there's this guy who's still on his thoughts.

"Hey! Aren't you going?" Kai startled him..  
"Yeah, coming." the only thing that Tyun could ever say.

< Time Skip >

Taehyun finally arrived home still thinking why was this new student giving him a more unfamiliar color but felt like home.. And it was bringing him vividly excitement. 

It is for him to find out.. 

"What was this new kind bringing to me..?"


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyun woke up as he heard a knock from his door.  
He did not notice that he fell asleep after laying down on his bed earlier.

"Who is it?" said by him on his husky voice because he had just woken up.

His room a mess, his shoes were on the ground, bag and books on the floor, his room still dark as he did not open the lights when he arrived earlier.  
Even his self was a mess, he was still on his uniform and his hair covering half of his upper face.

Still the one knocking on his door still hasn't responded and just knocked at the door once again.

Taehyun sat down on his bed still processing.. And once again Taehyun- "Who is it?? Please speak uppp." He's still dizzy so he lied down again.

"-Mom, Dad PLEASE,, YOU HAVE JUST WOKEN ME UP, I'LL EAT BY MYSELF LATERRRR.." added by Tyun who wants to sleep again..

But the one knocking on his door is at it once again.

Taehyun was irritated by it, so he decided to open the door..

Mumbling by himself going to the door, Taehyun-"TSK TSK WHAT IS IT? I SAID FOR YOU TO SPEAK UP BUT YOU'RE STILL KNOCKING ON THE DOOR. LOOK YOU HAVE JUST WOKEN ME... UGHHHHH." As he opened the door by saying those rants.. HE-

Tyun was suprised by the person who's knocking.. "WHAT.. WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING HERE??" as he said those words his sight became so vividly colorful.

On the other side., Beomgyu was also shocked by seeing Taehyun.

Tyun noticed that Beomgyu was holding a Pad. And as he read the one written on it, it says "SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU"

They both still trying to process things.

Taehyun tried to act calm and finally spoke.

"What were you doing to my house?" he genuinely asked. 

The other panicked and show what's written on his pad,, [ i'm just here to say dinner was ready ].

"Huh???" Tyun is literally confused on what's going on..

The other tried to write something again on his Pad.

[ i'm still confused too ^_^; ]

Gyu turned the page as he wrote something again..

[ i supposed that your family was the one that we're now working for (?) ]

Still confused but Tyun is trying his best to absorb what's going on.

"Working?" the only thing that Tyun could ever say.. ( when did we have such workers in this house? ) questioned by Tyun but only on his mind.

Beomgyu taps him and he got back to reality where him and Gyu are still standing and facing each other.

Gyu pointed his index finger at Tyun.. "Me?" Said by Tyun.  
Now Beomgyu nodded. 

"Me what?" Tyun never been confused like this on his whole life..

Now Gyu trying to demonstrate him 'eating'.

"Eat?", he nods again.

He then pinpoint his index finger down.

"Downstairs?" Gyu smiled as he nodded.

Then Gyu tried to make an 'okay' hand gesture.

Even though Tyun still confused he did the okay gesture back.

"I'll be right there, I'll just change my clothes" Gyu nodded as he go down the stairs.

Now Tyun on his restroom, thinking why is the new guy on his house.

But as he was thinking, he realized that all the things he sees now have colors, 

and not just colors, he can see it more vivid and colorful than the colors that he's seeing when he's with his friends..

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my life?" he spoke as he watches his reflection in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued. . .


End file.
